


без названия

by Kollega



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Драббл написан по заявке «Джарет/повзрослевший Тоби, сны», переведен на ЗФБ-17 для Ретро.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/275441) by sparklebutch. 



Рано повзрослевшему Тобиасу снятся странные сны. Он изучает психологию и знает, что Лабиринт символизирует потерянность, а кристалл, вероятно — неустойчивость его положения, или даже жизни в целом. Сова часто означает мудрость, но Тобиас без понятия, что именно может символизировать прекрасный мужчина, в которого превращается эта сова.

Есть в нем что-то волшебное; быть может, дело в том, что в жизни Тобиаса, обыкновенной жизни, так недостает волшебства? Полушутя, он винит в этом непреходящем желании, в половинчатой вере в фей свою сестру. Они ни разу не говорили о подобном, но сестра всегда увлекалась такими вещами, а он вырос от нее через стенку. Наверное, так и есть, и это всего лишь пережитки каких-то детских комплексов. Наверное, Тобиаса преследует его же собственная сексуальность.

Потому что мужчина во снах всегда символизирует секс. Всегда соблазнительный, всегда сжимающий в руке хлыст — и Тобиасу не нужен сонник, чтобы пояснить его значение. Мужчина дразняще обходит Тобиаса: всегда неприступный, бессмертно прекрасный.

— Это ты был мне нужен, — говорит мужчина, — это тебя я забрал.

Тобиас сглатывает ком в пересохшем горле. Глаза мужчины очаровывают его.

— Ты был со мной так недолго и сразу исчез, — говорит мужчина, а затем усмехается. — Но я никогда не оставлю тебя.

После таких снов Тобиас просыпается возбужденный, с бешеным сердцебиением. В юности, когда он еще жил дома, он быстро и сердито мастурбировал под одеялом, стараясь приглушить стоны подушкой, потом тщательно вытирался салфетками, но его всегда приводила в ужас мысль, что при этом он представлял себе лицо мужчины. Повзрослев, обретя наконец свободу и уединение, Тобиас произносил странное, непривычное имя, но никогда на его устах оно не звучало чужеродным.

Порой, просыпаясь ночью — пульс барабанным боем стучит в ушах, — Тобиас выходит на улицу, заглядывает в бары, в купальни и ищет знакомый взгляд, надменную ухмылку, изящные руки с длинными пальцами. Иногда находит кого-нибудь, кто похож достаточно.

Порой Тобиасу все равно. Он остается дома, голый, в испарине, прячется под одеялом и, кончая, выкрикивает:

— Я хочу... Я хочу... — А потом оргазм затуманивает его рассудок.

Он никогда не заканчивает фразу. Он никогда не может понять, к чему именно так стремится.


End file.
